


【so蕾】女王与恶龙

by tianlansedeachun



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, GNZ48 - Freeform, snh48 - Freeform, so蕾 - Freeform, 张琼予 - Freeform, 谢蕾蕾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianlansedeachun/pseuds/tianlansedeachun
Summary: 在遥远的中泰王国，有一个嫁不出去的女王张琼予。因为所有上门提亲的勇者，都被一头叫谢蕾蕾的蓝龙给打跑了。
Kudos: 9





	【so蕾】女王与恶龙

将此文送给我的优(l)质(s)写(p)手(hao)前(peng)辈(you)，索子

空旷的角斗场里，衣衫破烂，伤痕累累的男子躺在地上，胸膛微微的起伏着，眼神迷离，一副就剩一口气的样子。

一只脚踩在她身上的元气少女抱着手，歪着身子，饶有兴趣的打量着这个不自量力的家伙。

“喂！还敢打女王的主意吗？”，少女脚上微微用了用力。

“不...不敢了”，对方虚弱的回答道。

“哼！”，少女俏皮打了个响鼻，随即不再搭理这个手下败将了，一个闪身的功夫，就来到了角斗场边上的观展台。

“soso”，少女乖巧的朝着一身华服的绝美女子喊了一声，“我把这个讨厌的家伙打倒了，她以后不会再骚扰你了”

“嗯，蕾蕾真棒”，女王微笑的回应道。虽然女王声音轻柔，表情欢快，但是坐在边上的罗寒月还是不自觉的打了个寒颤。

“没什么事情的话，我先回去啦”

“嗯，去休息吧”

元气少女开开心心的应了一声，蹦蹦跳跳的离开了角斗场，留下了女王身后一众面面相觑的官员。

“罗相”，女王低沉的声音忽然响起，把正在开小差的罗寒月吓了一跳。

“臣在”

“动手吧”

“是...”，罗寒月尊敬的应了一声，然后在心里叹了口气。

谢蕾蕾，对不住了

但是...

谁让你听不懂话呢？

… …

热！

好热！

身体好热！

谢蕾蕾迷迷糊糊的在床上打了个滚。

难受！

好难受！

真的好难受！

谢蕾蕾一脚踹开了自己身上的被子。

蓝龙通常生活在炎热的环境里，比如干旱的沙漠或者荒原，所以她们喜欢把巢穴建立在阴暗潮湿的地下洞穴里，久而久之，就养成了喜冷的习惯。

当然，这对于还在龙蛋里时就被赏金猎人抓走，然后又被中泰王室高价买回来的谢蕾蕾来说，并不是什么问题。事实上，从小到大，那个温柔的大姐姐总是会在她睡觉踢被子之后，小心翼翼的帮她盖上，还告诉她：小朋友睡觉不能踢被子的哦，会着凉的。

soso…

想到这里，脑海中就浮现出了那张熟悉的脸孔，口中不自主的喊出了那个名字，年轻的小龙忽然就从半梦半醒之中清醒了过来，然后不由自主的打了个寒颤。

是soso吗？

是因为我又阻止了她的好事吗？

谢蕾蕾顿时有点不敢往下想下去了。

其实，作为中泰国丞相的罗寒月也不止一次的在她面前提到过这件事情，什么女王年纪也不小了，什么中泰国王室血脉凋零，需要延续，什么她作为女王从小到大的玩伴，现在应该为女王考虑考虑了。

这话说的，就差没有直接告诉谢蕾蕾，下次要是碰到哪个学识渊博，出身良好，人品优秀的Alpha来求亲，你就在角斗场上放放水，不要把人家一通暴揍打个半死了，咱们齐心协力，赶紧把女王给嫁出去把。

谢蕾蕾还能清楚的记得，当时罗寒月说出这番话的时候，还对着她一通挤眉弄眼，搞的像是她话里的暗示很深奥，生怕她谢蕾蕾听不懂一样。（罗老师：你就是没听懂）

她也想张琼予嫁出去啊，难道她不想张琼予幸福吗？可是那些来求亲的国王王子大公们，那些歪瓜裂枣来充数的就不提了，就算是那些一表人才的家伙，他们有哪个配得上张琼予？

没有！

这事情让谢蕾蕾越想越激动，越想越生气，以至于最后她差点大声的把这两个字喊出了声。

但是...

真的没有嘛？

扪心自问，谢蕾蕾也不得不承认，其中有几个真的还不错，只要能证明自己的战斗力，是绝对有资格当中泰王国的王夫的。

那就...

别让他们证明自己的战斗力。

在经过了多年的艰苦训练之后，人类勇者中那些最顶级的存在，是绝对有资格跟龙族战斗一下的。如果她再顺势放一下水啊，说不定还真的有人可以成为王夫呢。

想到这里，谢蕾蕾脸上就不自觉挂起了笑容。

没有什么人类，是她一波噼里啪啦的闪电烤不熟的，如果没熟，就再来一波噼里啪啦的闪电。

随即，她脸上的笑容就消失了，然后在床上暴躁的翻了个身，又哼哼唧唧了两声。

身上那种燃烧着的感觉越来越强烈了，现在更是已经蔓延到了她全身。虽然说不出发生了什么，但是龙族的本能告诉她：这绝对不是什么自然现象。

有人要搞她！

自然而然的，张琼予的音容笑貌又一次出现在了她的脑海中。

soso…

是嫌我碍事了吗？

不知道从什么时候起，她们之间有了一道看不见的阻挡。

最开始，她不能像以前一样随时随地的和张琼予腻歪在一起，只因为这样有失中泰王室的体统。不过就是站的近一点，说话的时候靠的近一点，怎么就有失王室体统了？

然后，她被封为禁军统领，说是因为女王只信任她的保护，可是空有一个名头，连日常夜间巡逻都不让参加的禁军统领，能干什么？

后来，每次女王沐浴的时候，她都会被要求站到一个特定的岗位保护女王。可是待在那个犄角旮旯的位置，究竟是保护女王，还是把她当成登徒子一样来防备？

借口！都是借口！全都是借口！

如果这些都算不上直接证明的话，前几天她路过御书房的时候，听到张琼予对罗寒月说的那句话，可能就是最好的证据。

“谢蕾蕾这是什么意思？你说，她为什么要把我的求亲者全部赶走...”

这句话实在是太过震撼，谢蕾蕾听到了之后，心态瞬间就崩溃了，然后捂着耳朵跑掉了。这件事情，张琼予对自己已经不耐烦到这种地步了吗？

为什么？

我失去的难道还不够多吗？

现在你觉得我碍事，难道还要...

在混乱的思绪中，谢蕾蕾忽然听到自己居住的宫殿外传来了一阵脚步声。心下一惊，随即听到了守卫的声音。

“参见陛下”

“不必多礼，她睡了吗？”

soso？

“回禀陛下，谢统领已经休息了，需不需要微臣去喊醒她？”

“不必了，我自己来吧，你们就留在这里吧”

是soso！

谢蕾蕾有些激动的瞪大了眼睛，兴奋的差点都要尖叫出来。

在那脚步声越来越近的时候，谢蕾蕾忽然意识到自己现在的形象不太对劲 —— 没穿睡衣，只穿着一件胸衣和内裤，被子被踢到了地上。这要是让soso看见了，还不得骂死自己？

刚刚还满腹委屈，对姐姐充满了抱怨的小龙忽然一下回到了小时候，姐姐开心我就开心的状态。谢蕾蕾蹭的一声窜起来，一阵手忙脚乱的穿上睡衣再躺会床上，把地上的被子抱起来往身上一盖，赶在女王打开房门之前两眼一闭。

装睡！

咦？等等，我刚刚不是还在生她的气吗？我为什么要装睡？

算了，先装着再说吧。

… … 

“蕾蕾长大了，知道照顾好自己了”

看着乖乖盖好被子，“睡”的很香的谢蕾蕾，张琼予脸上的笑容是怎么都掩盖不住的，虽然是心中又是一阵百感交集。

谢蕾蕾长大了，勾的她芳心乱撞，但是也没法交流了。

不知道从什么时候起，谢蕾蕾开始变得不理解她了。

谢蕾蕾以前总是喜欢粘着她，她也没什么意见。但是自从谢蕾蕾分化成Alpha之后，每次谢蕾蕾抱着她，身上带着那种Alpha的气味，让未经人事的Omega本能的有了反应，腿控制不住的发抖。女王要是在公众场合摔一跤，或者更糟糕，直接被诱发了发情期，王室的脸面还要不要了？

但是这么简单的事情，谢蕾蕾不知道为什么就是不能理解，憋了一肚子气，现在估计还记着呢。

为了补偿蕾蕾，也为了她自己，张琼予任命谢蕾蕾当禁军统领，但是免除了她的日常夜间巡逻。这样谢统领就可以在晚上，靠着禁军统领的令牌，畅通无阻的直达女王寝宫。

想到这里，张琼予愤愤的看了一眼挂在谢蕾蕾房间墙上的那块令牌。

这是怎么回事？是令牌坏了吗？谢蕾蕾为什么从来都不来找（ye）我（xi）呢（wo）？

后来，每次她要沐浴的时候，她都会要求谢蕾蕾到那个角落里去站岗，因为那个位置，只要一转身，就可以透过花丛，直接看到女王的露天浴池。

然后，谢蕾蕾这个直男，宁可在站岗的时候跟天上飞来飞去的鸟吵架，都没有转头看过她一眼！

只有每次，谢蕾蕾在角斗场里大爆发，将那些来求亲的人一个个击败的时候，张琼予才能感受到，谢蕾蕾是真的在乎她。

可是，光是在乎她，却没有行动，有什么意义？

“谢蕾蕾这是什么意思？你说，她为什么要把我的求亲者全部赶走，然后又不来娶我？”，那天在御书房里，张琼予向罗寒月抱怨道，“实在不行，她直接抢我走不行吗？恶龙可以抢公主，为什么不可以抢女王？”

“陛下稍安勿躁”，罗老师眯起眼睛，捋了捋自己并不存在的胡须，“先让我去给谢蕾蕾点暗示，如果她还是听不懂的话，那么微臣还有一计...”

原以为谢蕾蕾听懂了罗寒月的暗示，今天白天在角斗场打完之后，就势就会跟自己表白。结果...

唉~

现在就只剩下这一个办法了。

靠谱吗？

虽然说这是中泰第一智者罗寒月想了好久才想出来的招，但是众所周知，罗寒月那个“中泰第一智者”的名头，倒不是因为她自己有多厉害，主要是周围能对比的都是下限。这次，罗寒月的计策，该不会把她给坑了吧。

张琼予看看谢蕾蕾的睡颜，又想了想罗寒月的招，把心一横，一跺脚，银牙一咬。

“谢蕾蕾，这是你逼我的！”

谢蕾蕾刚刚虽然在装睡，但其实她是闭上眼睛，只微微睁开一点点，隐约能看到东西，但张琼予的视角里，却认为谢蕾蕾睡的正香。

但是谢蕾蕾却只能看见一个虚影，她看到了张琼予轻轻的摸到自己床边就不动了，却不知道她在做些什么。

在张琼予咬着牙说出那句“谢蕾蕾，这是你逼我的”的时候，谢蕾蕾确实被吓了一大跳，一时间也不知道该怎么办才好。

出乎意料的是，张琼予却没有对她动手，反而忽然脱自己的衣服了。华丽的宫装长裙，然后是衬裙，胸衣，亵裤……没等谢蕾蕾宕机的大脑从刚刚那句杀气腾腾的话中回过神来，张琼予已经把自己脱了个精光。

谢蕾蕾能看到姐姐曼妙的身材，一丝不挂的展示在她面前。但是她眯着眼，看不清楚，因此反而多了一层朦胧的美感。

仍然搞不清楚状况的谢直男大惊：这...soso这是要干什么？难道她不是要来干掉我的吗？

（罗寒月：谢蠢蠢同学，请问一个脱光了的人类Omega，如何干掉一只成年Alpha龙族？）

张琼予脸色通红，但还是小心翼翼的掀开了被子，轻轻的爬上了床，好像很怕会把谢蕾蕾弄醒了一样。她分开双腿，跨在谢蕾蕾身上，然后轻轻的把谢蕾蕾的睡裤和内裤往下拉了一点，深深的吸了一口气，然后一把抓了上去。

嗯？？？？？？

谢蕾蕾下身的腺体忽然感觉被张琼予抓到了，然后年上被轻轻地把玩着。

此时，谢蠢蠢的脑子虽然还是一通乱麻，搞不清楚是什么撞开，但是有些东西是不受理智控制的。在张琼予羞涩的抚弄下，迅速膨胀，坚硬了起来。

张琼予见谢蕾蕾的腺体在她的抚摸下很快就有了回应，脸上顿时就露出了笑容。

果然，蕾蕾对我还是有感觉的。

（谢蕾蕾：这个东西哪怕不是你，但凡...）

张琼予调整了一下位置，瞄准自己身下，然后慢慢的坐了下去。

这个时候，谢蠢蠢心里还在纠结，“说好了要来干掉我呢？怎么现在就搞成了这个样子”。忽然间，她就感觉到自己腺体进入了一个温暖湿润的地方，顶部被那种奇妙的感觉紧紧的包裹住了。

嗯？！！！！！！！！！！！！！

谢蠢蠢就算是再傻，这会儿也反应过来了，但是为时已晚，张琼予都已经做到这个地步了，怎么可能还犹豫？

女王深吸了一口气，好像是给自己做点心理建设，然后猛地向下一坐，将小谢蕾蕾完整的容纳了进去。

嘶~ 好疼！

啧~ 好爽！

张琼予大口呼吸了几下，算是缓过了突然被进入的痛楚，满足感和快感已经入潮水一般涌身来。她轻轻的提起一点腰，然后再坐下，再提起一点，然后再坐下，提起再坐下，反复几次之后，有些累了的她停了下来，在休息的空隙，意识才渐渐恢复冷静，脸上更是直接涨的通红。

终于，得手了呢。

谢蕾蕾仍然躺着装睡，任由张琼予摆弄着她的身体。其实这种被紧紧包裹住的快感，爽的她差点喊出声来。但是她现在必须得忍住，不然她要怎么跟张琼予解释？这种身体和灵魂都很爽，但是身体却不得不憋住装睡的反差，搞的谢蕾蕾不上不下的相当难受。

张琼予看到谢蕾蕾的眉头忽然皱了，心下顿时一惊。

蕾蕾，不舒服吗？是不满意吗？是我做的不对吗？是嫌我停下来了吗？

在这乱七八糟的想法的驱使下，张琼予轻轻的动了动身子，感觉好像已经适应了谢蕾蕾的尺寸，然后就又动了起来。

姐姐一上一下的幅度越来越大了，一下比一下深，一下比一下紧实。谢蕾蕾眯着眼睛，从那条缝里可以看见张琼予那对傲人的饱满正随着身体的摆动上下晃动着，姐姐的喘气声更是给年下带来了一种难以描述的满足感。

张琼予终究是第一次，还是个体弱的Omega，动了没多久，身子一颤，一股温软的体液带着张琼予身上的味道喷到谢蕾蕾身上。张琼予感觉身体一软，就势趴在了谢蕾蕾身上，顺嘴还在谢蕾蕾脖子轻轻的咬了一下。

张琼予趴下来的时候，发梢掠过谢蕾蕾的鼻子，痒痒的感觉让她不自觉的吸了吸鼻子。好巧不巧，张琼予颈后的腺体正好停在了谢蕾蕾的口鼻处。刚刚离的远没感觉到，现在腺体散发出的诱人味道，毫无阻拦的冲进了谢蕾蕾的嗅觉系统。

身下温暖的包裹感，身上的软玉在怀，口鼻处让人几乎要失去理智的甜美味道，谢蕾蕾本就已经快忍不住了，再加上这时候，张琼予又轻轻的在谢蕾蕾脖子上咬了一口...

“吼 ~”，忍无可忍的谢蕾蕾畅快的松了口气，搂着张琼予翻身而起，旋转了一圈之后，将Omega压在了身下。

嗯？！！！！！！！！！

突然的四目相对，谢蕾蕾终于可以看清姐姐此刻绝美的样子，还有脸上怎么都掩不住的红晕，而张琼予则是愣了一下，然后在震惊中移开了目光，不敢看谢蕾蕾。

“额，你醒了？”，在一阵沉默之后，女王用蚊子一样的颤声问道。

“嗯...”，年下的脸一下子也红了起来。

“你...你醒了多久了？”，看到她这幅样子，女王忽然意识到了什么。

“从你进来的时候，就...就醒了”

“这么早？？？！！！”，张琼予瞪圆了眼睛，再一想到自己刚刚在谢蕾蕾身上做的那些事情，全程都被谢蕾蕾给看到了，顿时大羞。

“对...当时不知道你要来干嘛...”

“那...现在都这样了，蕾蕾你要对我负责的啊”，从羞耻中回过神来的女王也没什么可顾忌的了，索性把事先准备好的台词，很直白的说了出来。

（张琼予：为什么要这么直白？还不是因为怕她听不懂）

“嗯！”，年下乖巧的点了点头，聚起一只手握拳，很认真的看着姐姐，“蕾蕾会对soso负责的”

张琼予看着谢蕾蕾认真的样子，也不知道怎么的，一下子没忍住，噗嗤一笑。

“喂！笑什么，我是认真的”，感觉受到了轻视的谢蠢蠢又羞又恼。

“对对，蕾蕾是认真的”，张琼予点了点头，但是眼角仍然带着笑意。

大羞的年下一时间不知怎么办才好，于是本能的一挺腰，笑的正开心的年上倒吸了一口凉气，然后紧紧的抱了上来。在剧烈的运动中，两人紧紧的相拥着，仿佛想将彼此融入自己的身体一般。

很久之后，谢蕾蕾才明白，自己之所以会不自觉把那些上门求亲的家伙暴揍一顿，完全是蓝龙一族与生俱来的强烈地盘观念在作祟。

张琼予是谢蕾蕾的，谢蕾蕾是张琼予。这个念头她也许刚刚才意识到，但是已经在她心中，存在了很久很久。


End file.
